Knocked Up Mafia Version
by StoryLover82
Summary: AU: When an eighteen year old has a one night stand with a son of a mafia don and then finds out she is pregnant two months later. Unlike in a regular circumstance when you are dealing with the mob the options are limited.
1. Chapter 1

Eighteen year old Jessica Cena, daughter of John Cena and Elizabeth Huberdeau stared at the stick in her hand in shock. Pregnant. Her fate was sealed now. She sighed. Her parents would never approve of her being pregnant by the son of a mafia don.

She could just terminate the pregnancy. Though could she? She could see her entire future flash toward her. She would have to leave her dad's home and move seven hours away where the family was located.

She thought about why she got with him in the first place. First it was just her being a rebel. Not long after she found out her dad was leaving her mom for a younger woman named Nicole she started to rebel. When they went up state to where her uncle Randy was stationed in the Navy she went to a club downtown and that was where she met him.

First it was the bad boy vibe that turned her on and then his exotic looks. He ended up taking the eighteen year old home with him that night and it was a one night stand that turned into her being pregnant.

Jessica sighed. Sounds like that movie Knocked Up but in that kind of world there is no knocked up about it. She would have to move upstate and marry the father of her child or be taken out. Or she could just get an abortion and forget the entire thing. It was too bad her mom moved back to Boston after the divorce because she could sure used her advice.

She sighed to herself as she looked around her dad's house. He had a pretty nice house in a good part of town since he owned a classic muscle car and car dealership. She needed to get out of the house for a while and maybe clear her head. She locked up the house and grabbed the keys to her dad's maroon dodge Viper and decided to meet her friends Summer Rae and Page Knight at the mall.

She wanted to know what was the right thing to do and she knew that if she made the wrong move in the delicate situation both her dad and his girlfriend could be taken out just to punish her.

She cussed the traffic as she drove wondering how she was going to break the news to her dad. Her mom didn't care. It was like after she found out about Nicole she just didn't give a damn anymore and left and never looked back.

She turned on the radio on and Cruise by Florida Georgia Line was on. She cranked it up and sang with the radio as she drove. Her phone rang so she picked it up. Though she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello,"

"Hey how is it going. I know you are surprised to hear from me but I cannot stop thinking about you from that wonderful night we spent together. Listen why not move up here And I can give you the life that you deserve," he told her.

"Listen that night was a one night stand. Nothing more and nothing less. The reason I was up there anyway was to visit my uncle. Just drop it ok. That night was nothing," said Jessica rubbing her belly and not realizing it.

"Don't say that. Please. I will come down there," he said being very insistent.

"Listen just back off ok. It was a one night thing and that was it," said Jessica hanging up the phone. How did he get her number anyway she thought as she pulled into the mall and parked next to Paige's Expedition. She was on her cell phone talking to someone and Jessica waived as she got out and locked the truck.

"You know what screw you!" Paige yelled into the phone hanging up. Then she looked over at her friend. "I swear Jon is going to feel my stiletto up his ass if he doesn't watch it," she complained.

"What he do now?" asked Summer as she got out of her boyfriend Cory's Grave's truck after giving him a kiss on the mouth.

"All this talk about me moving. I love it here. Why would I want to move," said Paige complaining.

"Well sounds like to me either he could move here or you guys might just go ahead and split because it sounds like long distance isn't working for you two anymore," said Jessica. Despite being the youngest she was the wisest. "Speaking of remember that guy I told you about that I had a one night stand with a couple months ago after mom and dad split that lives upstate? Well he called me today wanting me to move upstate," she added.

"Whoa can we say stalker. I would change my number. I mean shit it has been a couple of months so why could he be calling?" said Paige.

"Unless he has esp or something," Jessica said with out thinking.

"Esp on what?" asked Summer.

"Nothing just forget I said anything. Lets go shopping," said Jessica as she tried to walk away but Summer stepped in front of her blocking her path.

"Oh no you don't. Spill. What's going on," she said putting her hands on her shoulders keeping her from moving. Jessica sighed. She was no way getting out of this one so she figured she would let her two best friends know.

"I'm pregnant that's why. I haven't been feeling good lately so I took a home test and it came out positive. I am not sure what I am going to do because the circumstances are a little different that most one night stands. Look can we just drop it. I am thinking about getting an abortion anyway," said Jessica as her face went white as another friend of theirs came over. Eva Marie Irvine. Though the reason her face went white was because of who her mother married.

Both of her friends figured it out and shut up about it. Though luckily Eva didn't here the conversation.

"Hey sounds like we have the same idea. What's up?" she asked.

"Not much on anything. Though my boyfriend is about to get it though," said Paige changing the subject.

"Ok what did he do now? Oh did you here that I might be moving to Minnesota. Brock proposed," said Eva.

"I thought that he was with Rena," said Summer.

"Oh she left him for some guy named Paul Wright. Any who Minnesota here I come!" Eva cheered. The two didn't know what to say and Jessica was a little unease with the woman from California hanging with them during this complication in her life!


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica tried to have fun shopping but her mind was going a mile a minute. Pregnant? She still couldn't get over it. She was only eighteen. The very same age her parents had her. Now look at her parents. Divorced with her mom back in Boston and not caring enough to even send her a text.

Though she had bigger problems than just the age. The father's family. His father was the don of one of the most dangerous mafias in the US and where based upstate. By marriage Eva was related to the one out in in San Francisco. Eva Stepfather was the father of her baby's Uncle.

That was the main reason she went totally white when she walked up on the conversation. Even though she decided to move to live with her father Chris Irvine that threat was still out there. The pretty redhead knew something was on the younger woman's mind and she wanted to know what was going on. Yes she had stuff on her mind also she was the type to be there for her friends also.

"Jess what is going on? Please tell me what's going on," said Eva.

Jessica sighed. She was getting hungry so they went to the food court and Jessica went to Sbarro and got two slices of Pepperoni and a bottle of water. The other's got their food and they sat down at a table.

"Ok I will tell you but can I ask you something. Who's side are you on your mom or your dad's?" asked Jessica.

"Well I moved here to live with my dad because after my mom remarried the lifestyle that her husband has scares me. Why?" asked Eva.

"Well remember two months ago when I went upstate with dad and Nicole to see his best friend Randy since he is stationed there? Well I was upset at the fact that dad left mom for Nicole and was feeling like a little bit of a rebel. I went to a club downtown and met this guy. He had the bad boy and exotic look to him. We had a one night stand and now I'm pregnant. Two months pregnant. I am trying to figure out what I am going to do because I know that I don't have much time to decide," said Jessica.

"So you are saying that you are pregnant with my step cousin's baby?' asked Eva.

"I am. I am scared to death and I don't know what to do. This isn't a regular getting knocked up thing. This is freaking big. On hand I want to get an abortion because I am so young but then on the other hand I am not sure that I could go through it. Also leaving my dad scares me. I don't' know what to expect up there and with that kind of lifestyle. Though if I do get an abortion and they find out well….." Jessica trailed off.

"Ok if you get an abortion and the boss and his son finds out not only will you get taken out your whole family as well. They will go to Boston even and take out your mom. You need to tread lightly on whatever you decide to do. Though the only way I see it is to just move on upstate and confess your condition to his or her father. That's your only way of keeping the both you and your family safe. Speaking of Brock probably won't be safe for much longer after what happened the night before and stupid me is still thinking about going with him to Minnesota," said Eva.

"What did he do now. Do I need to get Cory to knock his ass down?" asked Summer.

"Well he came home drunk last night and wanted some. I told him no when he hit me in the face and forced me to," said Eva.

"And yet you are still with him. You need to just break it off and continue staying with your dad. There are much better men out there, "said Paige.

* * *

After the shopping trip Jessica knew she had to talk to her dad. She was still considering an abortion but she wanted to see what he had to say first. She frowned as she saw Nicole's car in the driveway. Why can't that bitch just leave her dad alone and find someone her own age.

Jessica stalked into the house and found her dad and Nicole in the pool jumping off the water fall and sliding down the water slides.

"Hey put a suit on and come join us," John called.

"Well the swimming I can do but I don't know about the sliding and jumping," said Jessica.

"Why is that. You knocked up or something?" asked Nicole.

"Oh really Nicole that is real mature. Oh and yes I am and I want to talk to dad alone," said Jessica.

"No she stays and what the fuck do you mean that you are knocked up?" asked John getting angry.

"Remember when we went to see Randy and I went out to a club. Well I had a one night stand with a guy and now here I am two months later knocked up. Also come to find out he is the son of the most dangerous mafias in the entire US," said Jessica not holding back.

"Are you fucking crazy? What the fuck where you thinking?" John exclaimed.

"I know dad I fucked up big time," said Jessica.

"No shit. You have put this entire family in danger because of your stupidity. This is all your fault and if you never would have slept with the fuck none of this would be going on," said John.

Jessica lost her temper then. She knew she shouldn't be getting all stressed out because it wasn't good for the baby but she had had it. "No dad if you never would have cheated on mom with this skanky ass bitch I never would have had the need to rebel. It is all your fault. All of it!" she yelled back as she stormed out of the pool area grabbing the keys to her dad's yellow and black Mustang and squealing off.

John jumped out of the pool, dried off, and put on a shirt and grabbed another set of keys, "I need to go talk to her before she goes and does something rash that makes this situation we are in even worse," he told Nicole kissing her and heading out.

* * *

Jessica parked by the beach and got out and walked down onto the sand. She loved the beach. It was one of the few places where she could gather her thoughts. She sat down in the sand and cried. She was dammed if she did and dammed if she didn't at that point. She needed her mom but her mom didn't give a damn about her at all.

Now her dad was siding with his bitch of a girlfriend. She didn't want to move upstate. Not at all because she was afraid of not being near her dad. She figured when she left the nest it would be in the same town. Not seven freaking hours away. Should she just get an abortion and hope the wrong people don't find out about it? Should she just bite the bullet and move? Should she go to her mom in Boston?

Jessica was broke out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of her dad's Viper. Sure enough she looked up and saw the large powerful truck park next to the mustang. Her dad got out and thankfully he was alone unless the bitch was sitting in the passenger side seat. He walked down and sat down beside her. The father daughter duo didn't see the two brother's tossing a football to each other slightly down the beach.

"Jess I am sorry I went off. I was just in shock. Also I know that you blame Nicole for everything but the marriage was over long before Nicole. Elizabeth fell out of love with me. She thought that I was holding her back. She chose to leave the both of us. Not Nicole. I was heartbroken when Nicole came into my life. Then she made my life fun again," said John.

"Dad I have more to think about than Nicole. I am pregnant. At eighteen. I am too young for this. I don't think that I can do this. I am considering just going to the clinic and getting it taken care of and just hoping the news somehow doesn't travel upstate," said Jessica.

"You are not your mother Jessica. You are better than that. I know things are up in the air and you are not sure where to turn but listen I am here for you," said John.

"Ok how can you be there for me if I have to move seven hours away. Shit this scares the hell out of me. I don't know what to expect nor what I would be walking into. Why not just play it safe and take care of all right here. Abortion is the best way to go," said Jessica putting her hands on her hips and staring her father down.

Then she got up and started for her dad's mustang, "I will see you in a couple of hours after I get this shit taken care of. Maybe you could let me have a beer later because I might need one!"

John just sighed as a foot ball nearly hit him in the head. He tossed it back to whoever threw it, "Yea she could be right. It's not like anyone would know but the two of us anyway," he muttered under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

John Cena just sat on the beach thinking about what his eighteen year old daughter told him and not paying attention to whoever he tossed the football back to. He was feeling at a loss. He knew something was up in the air but he couldn't put his finger on it. Though he realized that he had failed her and hoped that she would forgive him.

The two brothers who had been listening to the father daughter duo while they were tossing the football where trying to figure out what was going on. Then all of a sudden the one with both arms sleeved said, "Fucking hell! We need to go now. Our cousin is going to kill us for this shit if we don't hurry up and do something," he exclaimed.

"Dammit Josh do you know how many of those places are in Tampa. We would be looking for a needle in a haystack. We are fucked so just admit it," the other one told his brother.

"No Jonathan we have to do something like right fucking now," Josh exclaimed as he grabbed the keys to his red Escalade as Jonathan grabbed the keys to his black Escalade and the two brothers went their separate ways to stop and find what was remained to be said.

* * *

He broke every speed limit on interstate 95 trying to get down to Tampa. Why had she hung up on him and then told him to back off? Didn't she know who she was dealing with. He cursed as an eighteen wheeler cut in front of his blue Navigator.

"Learn to drive you stupid fuck or I will make sure your CDL is revoked," he threatened out loud. He knew deep in his gut that something was going on and it was a race against the clock.

"Dude slow it down," said the sandy blond haired guy in the passenger side seat.

"Yea really I agree with the Mox. No need to get in a car accident," said a woman with two toned hair as she stroked her husband's hand.

"In agreement. Slow the hell down," said the guy in the back seat.

"Lopez, Celest, Moxley shut the fuck up. Something is going on and I am going to find out what it is. So don't push me," he yelled pressing down even harder on the accelerator weaving in and out of traffic. Then he saw the sign. Tampa Next six exits. Finally he was almost there.

* * *

Jessica had parked in front of the clinic and was about to shut off the engine of the mustang when Halo by Beyonce came on. She loved that song so she cranked it up and listened. She was about to take a major risk because she knew enough not to mess with the mob but she didn't want to move seven hours away from the only parent who actually gave a damn either. She leaned her head back.

Was it true. Did her mom really not give a damn? Was that the reason she took of for Boston the minute she could. She was confused trying to figure out what was what. She sighed and put her head in her hands and cried.. She was pregnant at the exact same age her mom was.

She couldn't do this to her child. Have him or her and then up and leave one day just like her mom did. But could she go through with the abortion. She clutched the steering wheel and was going over all of her options in her head. There were none.

Risk it all with an abortion or move upstate. It was as simple as that but neither choice was what she wanted. Her dad was the only one who had stuck around and in her own way Nicole was a real nice person who cared also. Could she put them at risk?

What about her friends Summer, Paige, and their boyfriends? Could she put them at risk? She thought about what Eva said. She was so blunt when she said what she would have to do or and what would happen if she did otherwise. She was scared plain and simple.

Scared to move upstate around a family that she never met. Scared of that lifestyle. Scared of being hours way from her father and her friends. Scared about what kind of guy the baby's father was. He could break her in half that's for sure.

* * *

Jonathan went to get his sister Eva. She would help him find what he was looking for. She sat in the front seat of the large SUV and saw the worried look on her brother's face.

"Would you calm down you don't know if she will go through it or not," Eva complained.

"Oh what would you think if you heard. I am taking care of the problem and I would like a beer when I would get home?" asked Jonathan in a sarcastic yet pissed off tone.

"Shit. I told her today when we all went shopping what would happen if she did something stupid. She is just scared that's the problem. Plain scared," said Eva.

"She has no reason to be unless she does something stupid," said Jonathan as he drove through the Tampa streets. Eva just sighed and hoped things would be ok.

* * *

Jessica got out of her dad's car and locked it and started to head inside. This clinic only did what she came for. She had her hand on the door and was about to walk in when she heard tires squealing and a SUV flying into the parking lot.

**A/N: Cliffy! Who do you think made it first? The baby's father, Jonathan, or Josh? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all of you awesome reviews. Here is another one for you!**

* * *

Jessica stared at the black SUV that squealed to a stop and Eva jumped out and ran up to her grabbing her arm, "For fucks sakes Jess don't do this!" she exclaimed as her stepbrother gout out of the drivers seat of the car.

"Eva please. I am scared and I have to do this. I am far from ready. It's not just the mob and the moving the distance. I am afraid of turning out just like my mother. I found out today on the beach when dad and I were talking that mom wanted out long before Nicole and Nicole was the one that made him happy again. She left for Boston and gave up her parental rights," said Jessica.

"Listen to me. I am telling you this as one of my best friends just like Paige and Summer are. You are not your mom. Yes you might be the same age of having your baby that your mom was but you are much nicer and you have a big heart. You couldn't have gone through this if we hadn't' shown up. We is as myself and my stepbrother Jonathan," said Eva.

"Listen to throw my two cents in to this is you are lucky that it was us that got here first. If it was the father of your baby well if you had gone through it you would have been as good as dead and if not well your family would have to pay the price of what you attempted to do. Now I think it's best we get away from here before he shows up. He is on his way and he is pissed as hell," said Jonathan.

"I guess I will just drive home to my dad's then," said Jessica. She was scared about what would happen now. She was shaking she was so scared and Jonathan saw that.

"Ok you are not driving in the state that you are in. The last thing I need is to get my head taken off. Eva drive her back to her dad's and I will follow," said Jonathan as a green Chevy Silverado pulled up.

"Fucking great," Eva muttered as Brock got out of the car and walked over. He grabbed his girlfriend by the arms and shook her.

"What the fuck is going on? Are you pregnant and are you even thinking about getting rid of my kid? Fucking bitch!" Brock yelled before slapping her across the face.

"Whoa dude hold the fuck on. The reason Eva is here is to talk me out of getting an abortion which she succeeded. Yes I am scared as to what will happen next but that is why she is here. Also you hit one of my best friends one more time I will take out the metal baseball bat that is in the trunk of my dad's mustang and knock the living shit out of you!" Jessica yelled.

"Get in Jessica's dad's car and go. I will deal with this mother fucker," said Jonathan seeing red. How dare he lay his hand on his sister in that way. He hauled off and hit him in the face. The fight was on. Evan grabbed Jessica and gently set her into the passenger seat of the mustang as she got into the drivers seat and squealed off.

"You have just sighed your death warrant Lesnar," Jonathan growled in his ear as he had him on the ground knocked out. He got into his car texting Josh as he made his way toward the Cena home.

* * *

A few minutes later when Eva pulled into the driveway Jessica looked at the blue Navigator that was parked in front of the house. Did Nicole have a friend that drove a Navigator. She looked over and saw the worried look on Eva's face.

"Well shit this is not going to be pretty. Joe is here and he is probably on the warpath. Listen don't worry just tell him what you told me. He may yell and yes he is scary at times but he won't hurt you," said Eva putting a hand on her friend's hand.

"I'm not sure I can do this. At least dad is home. He can be my buffer," said Jessica pulling her blond hair into a bun.

"No offense but your dad has nothing on Joe. It don't matter that it's not his house and your dad's. He is a intense person so just deal with it. Though you will be perfectly safe," said Eva.

Jessica sighed and the two friends got out of the car and walked into the house. In the living room there was a guy with sandy brown hair that Paige was all over and then there was a guy with two toned hair with a woman in his lap that had the same hair. Where was her dad at she needed him at the moment.

She walked outside to the pool area and saw her dad, Nicole and Joe. She gulped and walked out shutting the door behind her. At least she had her dad and Nicole for this. She might not have liked her previously but after hearing the whole story and what was about to go down at the moment she was glad she was there.

Jessica quickly went to her dad and held on to him needing the support. John Cena understood and wrapped his arms around his daughter staring at the guy that was going to be his son in law. He didn't want to admit it but he was scared of the guy. Six foot three to his six one. Much more muscular and he just had that look about him that made him scary. John hugged his daughter even tighter.

Nicole was the first to speak. "Listen I know that you are upset but I believe that it will be best if John's daughter stays here in Tampa instead of moving upstate. She is afraid to leave her father," she said.

"Jessica I have one question for you," said Joe in a low deep voice. Jessica was frightened. She knew he was pissed. "What the fuck were even thinking about trying to abort our child. My child. Yes I know it was a one night stand but look what it gave us. I am not about to walk away from this. I am giving this child a good life. Also you are coming home with me. We are getting married and raising this child together and that's all that there I to it," said Joe.

Jessica clung to her dad even tighter and Nicole noticed this. She wasn't one to hold her tongue. She would say what she wanted and that's one of the reasons why John loved her so much.

"She is scared ok. She knows nothing about you except your father is the boss of the Crime family. Let me add one of the most dangerous in the whole entire U.S. Also she knows nothing about you. What if you are a fucking woman beater or something? What if you rape her or something?" asked Nicole.

Joe felt like he was punched in the gut when he heard that. Also that made him even more angry. How dare that she accuse him of such awful things that he would never do. He walked over to the mother his child and he hated it when she flinched and clung even tighter to her father.

He dropped down on his knees and lifted the tank top she was wearing slightly and gently caressed her bar stomach then gave it kisses. "Guys I would never do anything like that. All I care about is my baby and his or her mom. That's it. Though she has to come home with me. We are leaving tomorrow Jessica," said Joe as he stroked her stomach gently.

Eva had walked in with her brothers, Summer, and Paige. "Listen you have nothing to worry about John. Your daughter will be in good hands," she said.

"Hey John also she will have me. Mox convinced me to finally move," said Paige.

"Come to find out Cory works for Joe's dad so looks like we are moving also," said Summer.

"After Brock hit me twice I am not moving to Minnesota. I am moving with my best friends and finding a guy there," said Eva.

John looked at his daughter clinging to him. Though he knew that he had to let her go, "Sweetie you will have your friends and I am just a phone call and a days drive away if you need anything. I have no choice but to let you go," he said unwrapping his daughter's arms from around him and handing her over to the father of her unborn child. It was hard for him but he knew that this was what had to be done.

Joe took Jessica gently in his arms and just held her as she cried. He knew the last thing she wanted was to move upstate and away from her father but it had to be done. Joe was downright huge and intimating and Jessica wasn't sure how to act nor handle him. Luckily he just held her and stroked her back.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements going to be?" asked Joe to John.


	5. Chapter 5

John Cena was not sure what to say next. 'So what are the sleeping arrangements?' What the fuck. He calmed down immediately because this was a mafia don's son he was dealing with. Plus it wasn't like he didn't have plenty of room in his house which he did. He sighed.

"Well Paige and her boyfriend can have one guest room. Colby and his wife can have another. Your cousins are welcome as well. My daughter has her room and then of course I have a couple others," said John.

"John I'm staying in Jessica's room with her. Don't you dare argue with me because that's how it's going to be. She is the mother of my child and we are going to be married," said Joe daring John to argue with him.

John sighed and wrapped his arms around Nicole needing the comfort of his girlfriend. She had to leave the next day to move seven hours away. That was the last thing he wanted but he couldn't do a thing about it.

John decided to grill out for his daughter's last night before she had to go. Since Paige, Eva, and Summer where all there he invited Zack Ryder. Though besides Nicole that was his only friend since Nicole's sister Brianna and her boyfriend Bryan couldn't make it.

Jessica stuck close to either her dad and Nicole or her friends. Joe wanted so bad for Jessica to come to him but she refused. Though he watched from afar to make sure everything was ok. Though he knew that she was ok in her dad's house. That protective instinct just came out.

She would be totally safe in his house also. He remembered that night they where together. They fit perfectly despite how much smaller she was toward him. He was totally easy with her when they slept together. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her. His mom would ring his neck and his dad would kick his ass.

As the goodby party wore on he noticed how tired Jessica was getting. She was sipping on a bottle of water talking to Paige, Summer, and Nicole while holding onto her father. John just let his daughter reach out to him because she needed him and was there. No matter what he would be there.

Finally Joe had enough of the mother of his unborn child being so tired. She needed rest and that was how it was going to be. He walked over and gently took Jessica by the arm.

"Jess it's getting late and you look tired. Why not just head to bed?' Joe asked.

I am leaving my father tomorrow. And I want to spend as much time as possible with him. Please don't hit me I am sorry," said Jessica. Those words punched him right in the gut. Hit her. Oh hell naw he would never.

"Jess I would never ever do that. My parents would kill me since they raised me better than that. Sweetie you just need to take care of yourself since you are pregnant with are baby and you need rest. Lets head up to bed," said Joe taking her hand gently.

"Listen I am not ready for anything else. I need to get to know you first," said Jessica thinking that he also wanted sex when he came to bed. Joe understood and just held her.

"I won't ever force you. That's not me. Just trust me ok baby," Joe pleaded. Jessica nodded she was tired and it was time to hit he sack. She walked over to her dad and Nicole and hugged them. Though she wasn't sure who was more surprised. Her dad or Nicole.

* * *

The next morning most of her things where loaded up into Joe's Navigator. He had told her that anything she needed he would buy for her once they got to Pensacola. She hugged her dad and Nicole tightly not wanting to let go. Her friends had all gone home to get ready for their moves themselves.

Joe looked at the mother of his child and felt kind of bad. He was taking her away from her hometown and everything she knew for a lifestyle that she knew nothing about except for whatever she got from movies and television.

"Jess its time to go. It's a seven hour drive and I would like to get home at a decent hour," said Joe.

"Just don't drive like a asshole like you did on the way down," said Jon.

"Mox I am going to knock the shit out of you. You actually think I would drive like that with the mother of my child in the car with me? That alcohol must mess with your brain cells or something," said Joe. Colby snickered and crawled into the third seat with Celeste. Jon got into the second seat and shut the door.

Joe turned to Jessica, "Ok hun lets get a move on," he said.

Jessica turned and hugged her dad tightly not letting go, "Dad, Nicole I cannot do this. I am not leaving my childhood home let alone Tampa. Please don't make me go. I'm scared," she said as her dad and Nicole just held her.

"Sweetie I am sorry but my hands are tied and so are Nicole's. I am only a phone call away and you will have all of your friends. Listen this is hard for us too but you will be ok," said John leading her over to the car and opening up the front passenger side seat for her and helping her in the car as Joe walked around to the drivers side. "I will always be here for you sweetheart and I will be there to walk you down the isle when you get married," said John with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Nicole held him as John Cena watched the large SUV pull out of the circular driveway and drive off into the distance. That was his baby girl and she was gone. He sat down on the front porch steps and cried. Nicole just held him as he cried.

Meanwhile Jessica put her feet up on the dash and closed her eyes. This was going to be some transition. Joe noticed she was struggling so he took her hand in his large one as he drove and squeezed it reassuringly as he merged into I-95 North. As he tried to get on some semi who had the ability go get over to let him on chose not to.

"Gee thanks a lot. Asshole," Joe muttered as he had to stop on the ramp and wait till he could merge.

"Road rage much Joe Blow," Jon Joked.

"Moxley if you don't shut the fuck up….." Joe growled.

"Let me handle this," said Colby as he reached up and smacked Jon upside the head.

"Ow! You fucker," Jon hollered. Joe could tell that Jessica was getting nervous so he said, "Guys knock it off you are scaring my fiance," Joe told them.

"Hey it's ok these guys insult one another all the time. You will get used to it," said Celeste.

"Am I the only one that is hungry? I am sort of craving a steak burger, fries, and a mint chocolate chip shake from Steak and Shake," said Jessica.

"Sure babe no problem," said Joe as he looked for a Steak and Shake on the road signs.

"Steak and Shake sucks," said Jon.

"You suck," Jessica fired back as her cell rang. "Hello….hey…..Well the trip is going fine so far. I am getting used to these guys slowly…..Well I am about to slap the shit out of your boyfriend if he doesn't cool it…..Ok here he is. Jon it's for you. It's Paige," said Jessica handing the phone to him.

"Ha you are in trouble now," said Celeste laughing as Jon flipped her the bird and Colby looked like he was ready to take his head off. Jessica and Celeste laughed at the look on Jon's face as he was getting cut down to size. Joe just concentrated on the road and instead of driving fifteen miles over the speed limit or more like he did yesterday he kept it at five to ten miles over.

When Joe saw the sign he pulled off and into the parking lot and parked the car. Jon ended the call with Paige and handed the phone back to Jessica as Joe came around and helped her out of the car. Jessica chose to wear and kaki miniskirt with a red halter top and red wedges. In Joe's eyes the eighteen year old was stunning. He shot a few truck drivers death stares when they looked her way and put a possessive arm around her and the five went into the fast food place for a brunch.


End file.
